


Happy

by lass



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lass/pseuds/lass
Summary: “Yeah, yeah, I love you too… will you make it for me?” She was still looking up at him, he booped her nose.“We’ll see,” he pecked her lips a few times.-Bobby is making a cake for his girlfriend, but he is nervous about it.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I used my MC's name, which is Yael but feel free to call her what ever you'd like!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece of fluff, x.

“Will you make it for me please?” Yael walked up to Bobby, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him with a look he couldn’t say no to. Her eyes were glossy, she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, her eyes wide as she fluttered her eyelashes. 

Pretty early on in their relationship she learned that Bobby could not resist that look, it was impossible for him to say anything other than yes. Yael cheered in her mind as leaned down to kiss her lips, it had clearly worked. 

When she pulled away Bobby had his eyes closed, “If I can’t see it, I can’t feel it” 

“Bobby! Come on!” She whined as her plan had failed, he laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. 

“I love you very much” he finally opened his eyes, she was no longer making the face so it was safe. 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too… will you make it for me?” She was still looking up at him, he booped her nose. 

“We’ll see,” he pecked her lips a few times. 

He loved being affectionate with her in the morning before she went to work, she was so adorable all the time but something about her in the morning while they finished having breakfast just did it for him. 

“Come on, lass, you can’t be late to work” he grabbed her hand and her lunchbox in the other hand. 

“I think I’ll be back for dinner, I’ll text you if I need to stay longer” she said as he helped her put on her coat. 

“Lab day?” He asked just to confirm. Her job often times required her to go into lab and examine evidence or drugs. 

“Yeah” she sighed, lab days were generally spent on her feet all day for 9 hours, not to mention it was cold, always so cold. 

“You got on your double layers?” Bobby asked as he always did just to make sure she didn’t forget anything. 

“Yes” 

“Gloves?” 

“Yes” 

“Scarf?” 

“Yes?” 

“Your purse?” 

“Yes” 

“Lunch?” 

“Yes” 

“I think you’re ready to go, lass” he kissed her forehead, which aligned with his lips. 

She went on her tippy toes and kissed him, Bobby smiled and leaned down so she could stand regularly on her feet. 

“I love you, be back later” she pecked his lips on last time. 

“I love you, stay safe and see you when you get back” he waved as he watched her walk towards the elevator, he shut the door when she was out of his sight. 

Today was the day he would finally make what she had been asking for a while. He had watched just about every video on YouTube, he called one of his old culinary professors just to make sure he was doing this right, but of course he had to call his mother-in-law as she was the true expert, she was very happy to help. 

Bobby had tried to make tres leches cake once before, when he was a young man in culinary school. Needless to say it was a disaster, he had poured in a lot of the liquid and the cake ended up being a goopy mess, the icing had come out to sweet as he had made a frosting instead of a buttercream. 

He had certainly had a lot of tres leches cake, not a lot of places sell it in Glasgow but Yael and him have been to Mexico and the US a few times. It was one of her favorite cakes so she of course took him to the place where she thought they made the best. She was a good judge as that was some of the best cake he ever had, it was everything the cake he tried to make wasn’t. 

Trying new recipes always brings out a fear and an excitement in him. A fear of what if it comes out inedible. But an excitement because what if it’s the best thing he’s ever made. 

Today was no different. He was afraid because what if the cake didn’t live up to Yael’s expectations. This was the cake she had every year for her birthday, there were memories attached and he couldn’t afford to mess this up. But just like the fear, he was excited. Yael always became so happy and adorable anytime he made her anything. It was one of the reasons why he enjoyed making whatever she wanted, her reactions were the best payment he could ask for. Watching her eyes light up, the smile take over her face, and that voice change she did when he said something sweet just melted his heart. 

With her in mind, he put on his bandana and an apron she had gifted him that said _I love you from my head tomatoes_. It had an adorable cartoon of two tomatoes and Bobby loved it. 

He began pulling out the ingredients to make this cake, but he set it aside, he couldn’t start with that it was too much. So he began with another thing she had been requesting, _polvorones_ , which were almond cookies with powdered sugar on top. 

Now that he could make, no problem. 

He set his baking playlist as he began to make said almond cookies, it was quite relaxing until he would look to the side and see the cake ingredients looking at him. He took his time with the cookies, a recipe that would take about 45 minutes, he managed to extend into 1 and half. 

Once the cookies were out the oven he let them cool, he just looked at them while they cooled. The small voice inside him told him to just start preparing for the cake but he didn’t listen. He waited until they were cool and sprinkled powdered sugar on them, coating them completely. He set them on a plate and set them aside. 

Now for the cake. 

As he headed for the ingredients something popped in his head. 

_Yael’s also been requesting mini flan cups._

_Oh, the cake would just have to wait._

As he pulled out the ingredients he remembered another thing a few more things.

_Yael prefers bourbon caramel sauce on her flans instead of just caramel sauce. I can’t make this for my girlfriend if I can’t serve her favorite._

He went to the cabinet where they stored their liquor. There was lots of tequila and vodka but no whisky. 

_A quick run to the store won’t hurt._

With that, he took off his apron and got dressed to go to the store. 

What was supposed to be a quick run for bourbon turned into Bobby grabbing a shopping cart and doing their groceries for this week, which took him an hour. 

When he came back home, he began to prepare the mini flans making sure to make bourbon caramel before. He set them in the oven. 

_Ugh…_

_Why am I so nervous? It’s just cake and you add liquid on top, you ice it with buttercream and chill it._

_It’s fine._

_It’s fine._

_There is so reason to avoid it._

_It’s fine._

_It’s fine._

Bobby tried to fill his head with positive thoughts. He first thought of his lovely girlfriend, who was always a positive in his mind. He thought of how adorable she looked when she asked him to make it. He thought about how she is never disappointed in anything he makes and is more than happy to taste out his experimental recipes, such as the jerk haggis, which she ‘ _I wouldn’t send it back and I’d eat it if you ever made it again_ ’. He thought of how excited she would be when she saw the cake. 

_Come on Bobby, she won’t ever be dissapointed. Even if it sucks she still give us a kiss for effort. There is literally nothing to lose._

He finally started making the cake, to ease his nerves he played episode 29 of their Love Island season. That was one of his favorite episodes because he loved rewatching her speech about how much she loves him. 

He set the cake in the oven a few minutes later. Double checking that he had measured the correct amount of the three milks for the cake, he mixed them together. When that was done and while the cake was still in the oven he began working on the buttercream, which was pretty simple, he made her favorite. 

The cake was out the oven and cooling. His nerves ceased as he watched his love have tears in her eyes as he read his speech. A gorgeous moment, truly. 

When the cake was cooled he pierced it with a fork several times so the milk could soak in. He cautiously poured the milk mixture over it and watched the cake absorb it, it took sometime but it seemed to have worked! 

The cake didn’t seem goopy and he cheered for himself. He iced it with the buttercream careful as it was a wobbly cake and added decorations that would remind her of the cake she used to have. He drizzled chocolate over the edges, some buttercream icing on the top, he dipped strawberries in the chocolate and placed them on top of the cake. 

Bobby had to admit, it looked wonderful, an improvement from his culinary school try. He was proud of himself. 

Oh she was going to love it! He couldn’t wait to share it with her. 

He carefully took it to the fridge until Yael arrived home. 

He heard his phone ring from across the kitchen, after shutting the fridge door he picked up. The smile appearing on his face upon seeing his loves name come up. 

“Hey, my love!” She answered. 

“Hey, lass! Everything alright?” He asked, she was probably calling to tell him she would arrive later today. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m heading home right now, our supervisor is sick and had to go home, which gave us all a free pass to go home. I was wondering if you hadn’t made dinner, would you like me to pick something up?” She said, Bobby heard her car door close. He glanced over for a clock, it was 5 pm. 

“I haven’t actually, was about to. Sure babe, pick something up” he had completely forgotten about dinner because of the desserts but it’s fine, she didn’t have to know. 

“Perfect, I’ll see you in like an hour, love you” 

“Love you” he said and hung up. 

All he had left to do was wait until his love arrived to surprise her. 

-

Yael arrived an hour later like she had promised with takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant. Bobby greeted her at the door with a kiss before taking the bags away from her hands. 

“I’m starving, but let me change out of all these clothes. I feel so tight that I can’t even move” she kissed his cheek before walking over to their bedroom. Re-emerging minutes later in her pajamas. 

Bobby was practically buzzing with excitement, he couldn’t wait until they finished eating to show her what he had made for her. He tried to conceal it as they talked over dinner but she caught onto his excitement very quickly. 

“You’re okay, my love?” She asked as she threw away their take out containers. 

“Come look at what I made!” He grabbed her hand and excitedly pulled her into the kitchen. 

Yael immediately became excited, it didn’t matter what he had made, she was excited because he was excited (well and the fact she would get to eat whatever delicacy he made). 

When he placed the polvorones she had requested in front of her she jumped in his arms from excitement. 

“Bobby! Oh my god! You made them!” She did the voice change, to where she just sounded so grateful and happy. 

Bobby laughed and kissed her forehead, “Of course I did” 

She kissed his cheek before grabbing and eating one. She praised him and thanked him for making them, claiming that _they are better than my childhood ones!_ Bobby shook his head, she stuck her tongue out at him and told him he wouldn’t know. 

Next he brought her a mini flan, which she was also very excited about. 

“Are they made with bourbon caramel?” She asked upon seeing them. 

“Of course, only the best for my little alcoholic!” She hit his chest before pulling down his face to kiss him. 

_Definitely worth it._

Bobby thought as he tasted the previous dessert on her lips. 

“I’m so happy right now!” She grabbed a spoon and dug in, moaning at the taste, “Bobby! They’re amazing!” 

She gave him another kiss, hoping to express her gratitude, “You really treat me like a princess, wow” 

He kissed her forehead, “You deserve nothing less, but where not done” 

He took his hands and closed her eyes, she waited patiently until he placed something on the counter. He instructed her to open her eyes and she did. 

Bobby had loved all her reactions so far, but this one in particular he just adored and will treasure forever. Her eyes lit up and the sight of the cake, her smile lit up his world, she stood up from the stool and going around the counter until she wrapped her arms around his waist just like in the morning. 

“You made it for me?” She asked in that cute tone of disbelief, excitement and admiration. He nodded and she pressed her head in his chest, “I love you so much” 

Her tone was pure sincerity and music to his ears. The butterflies exploded in his stomach just like the first time she said it, he would never get tired of hearing those words. 

“I love you” he kissed the top of her head before he rested his chin on top of it. 

“You have no idea how happy this makes me” she raised her head to look at him. 

“I do, that’s why I make it” he smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Her eyes got glossy for a moment before she just went back to have her head in his chest. Bobby wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands playing with her hair. They stayed like that for quite some time, Bobby loves it. 

It one of the little things she does that makes him feel so loved and appreciated, when she just wrapped him in her arms without saying anything. She expressed everything with that hug, Bobby knew she was so thankful and happy. 

“You have to try it, love” he reminded her, as they had been standing there for quite some time. 

“I know I was just thinking— like wow, you’re really my boyfriend” she said almost as if she couldn’t believe it. 

Bobby laughed and gave her a squeeze, “I am really your boyfriend, and I love you so much” 

“I really won the lottery with you” she kissed him for a really long time. 

Bobby felt the same. 

If culinary school Bobby would have known that the woman of his dreams, his future, loved tres leches cake so much he would have perfected the recipe already. But then again he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. 

She watched him cut the cake, she was dying to try it and it looked amazing. 

“Aww Bobby! It’s perfect!” She couldn’t help but to hug him again after the first bite. It really was a cake that rivaled the bakery that made her favorite. 

“Really?” He asked, he grabbed her fork and had a bite for himself, it was pretty good, “Not too mushy, goopy?” 

“No! It’s perfect! I been turned from other tres leches cakes, I only want yours from now on!” She ate her entire piece, “I really could eat this whole thing,” Bobby looked at her with a smirk, she shook her head, “But I’m not, because I want to enjoy it for as long as I can” 

“I could always make more” he suggested, she shook her head. 

“I already own all your favorite things,” she gave him a sweet tasting kiss. He raised his eyebrows, “I do so! If I walked out wearing your favorite joggers you wouldn’t make me take them off” 

In that she was correct, she could raid his closet and he wouldn’t say a thing, just watch her fondly as she put on his clothes. 

-

Later they cuddled up on the couch. 

“Thank you, Bobby. It was amazing, you’re amazing and everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m so happy you’re in my life” she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her.

“Melt,” he teased and she rolled his eyes, “I feel the same babe” 

“You know what I was thinking about at work?” She changed the topic, he shook his head, “You” 

“That such a line,” he laughed and kissed her cheek, “Is there more or did you just think about me for 7 hours?” 

He was teasing of course, he thought about her all of today. 

“Well, I was going to offer a trip to Cancun with me but I don’t know anymore” she teased him back, “I think I’ll invite someone else” 

“Really babe? After all I did for you” he feigned offense, she laughed, “So when are we going to Cancun?” 

“In 2 weeks” she smiled and stroked his cheek. 

“I’ve never been there before but I heard it’s beautiful, can’t wait to explore!” They had taken traveling as a hobby together since she moved it. 

“I think your going to love it, and as long as I get one day to do whatever I want to you in our hotel room consider me a happy camper” 

“You can do whatever you want to me anywhere, anytime,” he winked at her suggestively. 

“Right now, I just want to lay with you” she whispered. 

“Sounds good to me” he turned them around so she was on top, she gasped in surprise, “Wouldn’t want to crush you with my body weight, babe” 

“I don’t want to crush you either” she lifted her head from his chest. 

“I don’t mind you being on top, never have, never will” he couldn’t resist being a little cheeky. 

She rolled her eyes before giggled, “Just go to sleep” 

“Yes ma’am” he closed his eyes, obeying her orders, she kissed his chest and the smile formed on his face. 

She placed her head right on his heart, it was like a lullaby, going to sleep to his heartbeat was therapeutic. 

They drifted off to sleep, feeling at home in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by Jenna and Julien, I love them and I picture MC and Bobby's life like that.
> 
> I might write them in cancun but idk yet. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed, x.


End file.
